User blog:Aphrodite Sweetheart/My May blog
Something come up when I'm washing my hair actually... so I'm here to say. Picture Policies From From So making sure you follow those. Meaning NO workmarked pictures in the articles (or even just the logo of the channel must be replaced ASAP), NO cropped images (just the pictures captured from 4 specials and 4 first seasons stay in square shape; the movies and 2 later seasons stay in rectangle shape; season 7 hasn't been appeared yet so I don't count it at the moment). Anyone who is against this rule will be freely banned! I'm tired of giving out warning templates and blocking people who keep whining "RoseXinh blocks me for no reason!" I'm not idiotic to block people for no reason. You yourself is the reason =.=! Season 6's episodes By far, any episodes available in English for watch (currently 9, 10, 13, 15) will have their episode articles unlocked. But people, PLEASE just KEEP the titles, ADD the information or CORRECT the spelling, DON'T ADD any pictures from those episodes in the articles, because ALL of them are with Italian wordmarks, or in low-quality of fan-cam. Just wait for the good-quality arts. Be patient. Anyone who spams this policy will be blocked at least 3 days! Quote template This created a conflict in the past, but as Template Guru, I bring it back again! I in fact find it's pointless because none of the characters of this series have a signature quote to use this. Mentioning about signature quotes, I'll give out some examples: *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine: I believe! (わたし、信じてる！ Watashi, shinjiteru!) *Tsukino Usagi / Sailor Moon: In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you! *Disney Fairies: Faith, trust and pixie dust. So you see? The quotes used in the quote template should be signature quote, which is appears in 95% the episodes the character appears in. If any of you in here can provide a signature quote, I'll keep the quote template here; else, I'll shut it down. Update: As Fatimah mentioned about the "catchy" quotes, if anyone finds any quote strong enough to put as catchy, then it'll stay. Infobox template This is actually the issue Flame discussed with me, but it seems he's quite busy recently and unable to log in, so if anyone sees him, please bring him to this blog :)! I'm, as your most useless Template Guru, is experiencing a technique to create infobox templates that can available various versions with different infobox colors for a type of characters to save the plot; and just like Flame said (I'm totally agree with this), our infoboxes currently are very plain because they're based in Wikia's default infobox. I'll try my best to improve them! As said, I'm still experiencing, so it won't be available for now... Still, it'll be here soon, so wait for it. Admin Update Brit actually gave out this idea for a long time, but I was against it, and I bring it here -- again :3. You know, if every admins receive their own respective color they want, it of courses will be good to recognize them (faster than whoever you around here thinks), but it'll also turn this place into the color-scheme disaster =.=... I have an idea of giving out the admins teams a special things that their username will change the color in rainbow-color scheme in a very small percent of secs. What do you think about it? Comments are welcome to give out below! A cold wind of Autumn 09:57, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts